This invention is directed to a silicone terpolymer formed from three components. The components used to produce the silicone terpolymer are (i) an .ident.SiH containing siloxane, (ii) an organic alpha-olefin, and (iii) an unsaturated ethylene oxide polymer.
Silicones containing long chain organic substitution in the molecule which are waxes are not water dispersible. Silicones containing polyether substitution in the molecule which are water dispersible are not waxes.
The problem or dilemma to be resolved by the present invention is to make a silicone which is a water dispersible wax, and which wax can be used in the formation of water-in-oil emulsions without the need for any organic emulsifying agent. These problems are solved, according to the present invention, by forming a water dispersible silicone wax which contains in its molecule both long chain organic substitution and polyether substitution.
Such a water dispersible silicone wax is prepared by chemically combining (i) an .ident.SiH containing siloxane polymer or copolymer, (ii) a high melting C30+ organic alpha-olefin, blend, or fraction, and (iii) a high melting unsaturated ethylene oxide polymer having the formula H.sub.2 C=CH-CH.sub.2 -O(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.x H in which x has a value of at least sixteen.
The softening point of a high melting C30+ organic alpha-olefin is about sixty degrees Centigrade. The softening point of a high melting unsaturated ethylene oxide polymer is about thirty-eight degrees Centigrade.
Depending upon the ratio of substitution, one skilled in the art would expect that a silicone containing in the molecule both a high melting C30+ organic group, and a high melting ethylene oxide group, would have a softening point intermediate of the softening point of a silicone containing only the high melting C30+ organic group (60.degree. C.), and a silicone containing only the high melting ethylene oxide group (38.degree. C.).
However, what is surprising and unexpected, is that the water dispersible silicone wax terpolymer of the present invention has a softening point higher (75.degree. C.) than either; with a large percent of substitution by the high melting C30+ organic group (60.degree. C.), and with a small percent of substitution by the high melting ethylene oxide group (38.degree. C.).
Because of its unique and unexpected characteristics, the water dispersible silicone wax terpolymer of the present invention possesses a utility as a water-in-oil emulsifying agent, and it is capable of producing stable high viscosity emulsions which are free of any organic emulsifying agent. These emulsions have particular application in the personal care segment of the consumer market.